warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Vineclan (MapleSugarThirty-Three)
'Vineclan '''is a clan of cats that live in a dense, deciduous forest near the Deep Lake, along with Meadowclan, Lilyclan, and Mossclan. The first leader and founder of Vineclan, Vinestar, (previously Vineleaf) was on a journey branching out from the original four clans with Meadowstar, Lilystar, and Mossstar when they found their current territories. Vinestar chose the forest because he felt it suited himself best. He named the clan Vineclan, after himself. Clan Character Vineclan cats are not very outgoing cats, and they prefer to keep to themselves. Vineclan cats are slim and muscular. They pride themselves in their stealth and agility. They are skilled at catching mice and voles. Vineclan is typically quite abundant is brown tabbies are dusty brown cats. They thrive the most during green-leaf, but leaf-fall is also a good season. It’s said Vineclan cats are most active during late Sun-High. Most Vineclan cats aren’t incredibly aggressive and prefer peace with the other clans. But, once Vineclanners are agitated, they can fight strongly and harshly. Vineclan is a well respected and feared clan. But, despite Vineclan‘s typically peaceful outlook, they are most known for Cloverfern. Many cats say she was the most aggresive and devilish cats to walk the forest floor, as she killed many. Cat Traits Vineclan cats are often strong, but sleek cats with long, tabby fur. Blue and green are the most prevalent eye colors. Vineclan cats often have light or dark brown fur, sometimes with grayish tints. Other common cat coats are light gray, black, and white. Territory Vineclan territory is a large decidous forest. Vineclan camp is located tword the north. * The southern side of the territory has a sandy clearing for training apprentices. * The downside of the clearing is that the east side of it has a large rocky hill, dubbed the Falling Rocks. It’s consider very dangerous to get to close or climb on it, as rockslides happen often and can kill cats. Adders are abundant there during green-leaf. * On the opposite side of the Falling Rocks is a waterfall. This is also considered dangerous for apprentices or new warriors. * A death-berry bush hollow is next to the west river. Apprentices are required to be educated about the dangers of death-berries before they are permitted to go there or hunt for prey there. Kits are banned from this area, not matter what circumstances. * On the west side, a small river separates their territory from Lilyclan. On the south side, a larger river which stems from the waterfall separates them from Mossclan. The rest of their territory is bordered by the edge of the Deep Lake. Vineclan camp is protected by a steep hill on the east side. The rest of the camp, including the entrance, has thick leaf and bramble walls. The nursery and elder’s den is located twords the back of the camp. The nursery is padded with leaves and moss for the whole den, and it’s made to be especially comfortable for the queens and kits. The elder’s den has a tree stump inside of it, and a small pool in which water will collect during rainy weather. The water will stay in the pool for many days before it’s completely gone. The warriors den is closest to the entrance, with the apprentice’s den close by. The leader‘s den is underneath an oak tree is the middle of the camp. The roots of the tree provide protection and vines are draped above the entrance. A small pile of pointed rocks next to the tree acts as the highrock. The fresh kill pile is also next to the oak tree. The medicine cat‘s den is a crevice in rocks that’s inside the hill protecting the eats side of camp. The entrance is small, but the inside is quite spacious. There are shelves that have been carved into the sides of the rocks by a river, in which the herbs and such are stored. All the dens have brambles around the outsides, except for the leader’s and medicine cat’s den. The elder’s den and nursery den are at the back of the camp, and have more protection. Hunting Vineclanners can climb trees better than the other three clans, but they don’t hunt birds incredibly often. They often hunt mice, voles, waters voles, shrews, squirrels, and rarely, hares. Their sleek yet muscular build helps them hunt successfully the majority of the time, as its easy for them to stalk through dense underbrush and brambles to reach their prey. History Many years ago, four cats from the four original clans (Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, And Windclan) wanted to create clans for themselves. Instead of going to the lake territories, they went in a different direction to find new territory. These cats were Vinestar, (originally Vineleaf of Shadowclan) Meadowstar, (originally Meadowfoot of Windclan) Lilystar, (originally Lilywish of Thunderclan) and MossStar. (originally Mossshade of Riverclan) They soon found the territories they live in now. Vinestar chose the most dense are secretive forest. He collected strays from a nearby city and taught them the warrior code. After many generations, the four clans blossomed. Vinestar was a intelligent and secretive brownish gray tom with long tabby fur and sparkling green eyes. He was formerly a Shadowclan deputy. His first medicine cat was a light brown tabby named Acorntuft, his first deputy was Harefur(star), and his mate was a black she-cat with purpleish-blue eyes named Nightwhisper. He never had any kits with Nightwhisper. Vinestar is often praised for his loyalty and bravery. Ceremonies Announcement of Kits - When a queen gives birth to new kits, the night they are born, or the following morning depending on the time, a clan meeting is held by the leader to announce them. Leader: ” ''Name has given birth to beautiful new kits / a beautiful new kit. Welcome Name/s into the world. If you would like to apprentice any of these kits once they are six moons, speaks to me in my den. Meeting dismissed. ''” Apprentice Ceremony - Once a kit has reached six moons, the following day they will become an apprentice, gaining the suffix of paw, and getting a mentor to educate them on how to be a warrior. Leader: “ ''Name/s, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Name, from this day on, you will known as Name with Paw suffix. Your mentor will be Name. I know you will grow into a fine warrior with trait and trait. (If there is one or more kits, this cycle will continue until all the kits have been apprenticed. W.I.P. History of Ranks Category:Clans Category:Clans (MapleSugarThirty-Three)